<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl with the feather tattoo by EvilRegal5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687043">The girl with the feather tattoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal5/pseuds/EvilRegal5'>EvilRegal5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal5/pseuds/EvilRegal5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This My first work from a prompt</p><p>prompt (came from a Twitter post that was shared on Facebook and some ideas of which direction the story should go in) </p><p>"During my first tattoo, my artist was a very pretty lady with many tattoos and I winced then exhaled slowly when she was going over my ribs and she said "good girl" My entire body just froze and I stopped breathing".</p><p>"Maybe a nervous Regina as the client because she lost a bet with Katheryn and Emma as the Artist"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The girl with the feather tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell above the store door jangled as an incredibly beautiful but apprehensive brunette woman pushed it open and stepped through it, she looked completely out of place in her expensive perfectly tailored pant suit and high heels as she slowly made her way around the waiting area eyes raking over the pictures that covered the walls, approaching a sideboard that was pushed up against the far wall she nervously lifted the front cover of the book that sat there and started flicking through pages, inwardly cringing as she thought about what she was abouts to do.</p><p>This is ridiculous she thought deciding to leave, why was she even contemplating getting a tattoo over losing a stupid bet to her friend, so what if she chickened out, Katheryn would tease her mercilessly for a while, but she’d get bored eventually and Regina would remain tattoo free just the way she liked it.</p><p>“Can I help you?” a voice suddenly asked startling her into dropping the cover of the book, spinning on her heel she found herself looking at very pretty woman with a questioning look in her startling green eyes, </p><p>“umm I want to get a tattoo” the brunette said words tumbling out of her mouth as she finally found her voice, she didn’t know why she had said it hadn’t she just decided to leave? </p><p>“Well you’re in the right place” the blonde replied smiling, “but are you sure this is what you really want, they’re pretty permanent you know?” </p><p>“Yes, I definitely want one” the brunette replied her voice sounded stronger and more confident than before, but the look of uncertainty in her eyes continued to betray her.</p><p>“well if you’re sure” the blonde countered dropping the towel she had been drying her hands in onto the desk she passed as she made her way towards Regina, “any ideas what you’d like or where you’d like it?” she asked</p><p>A hint of something flowery filled the brunette’s nostrils, and she watched transfixed as the blonde reach past her, a vine of tiny flowers ran along the side of the hand and little finger that she had reached out with, Regina continued to watched unable to tear her eyes away as the blonde began tracing the feather embroiled on the cover of the book with her long slender fingers, before moving to open the book and breaking the spell.</p><p>“Yes” the brunette replied clearing her throat as she came to her senses “I want that” she continued, her fingertips brushing against the blondes sending a shiver through her body as she hastily reached out to stop her opening the book and tapped a finger on the feather</p><p>“Nice” the blonde’s smile grew, “so where am I putting this thing, and how big do you want it?”</p><p>“you?” the brunettes eyes widened in surprise </p><p>“well, do you see anybody else around here?” The blonde laughed</p><p>“sorry, of course” Regina babbled trying to pull herself together “not too big and on my side” she indicated towards her right lower rib area</p><p>“No problem” the blonde replied selecting a piece of paper and beginning to draw while the brunette paced back and forth looking out the front window,</p><p>“I’m Emma, by the way” the blonde introduced herself breaking the silence that had settled between, </p><p>“Regina” the brunette replied</p><p>“well Regina, I’m ready when you are” Emma smiled holding up her drawing</p><p>“okay, I just want to get this over with” the brunette replied following Emma into a small back room and perching on the edge of the reclining lounger style chair that the blonde had indicated towards,</p><p>“lets get you comfortable” Emma grinned at her “you’ll need to take off your shirt and lie back” she instructed a slight blush rising in her cheeks as she looked into the depths of Regina’s chocolate orbs while the other woman complied, the blondes breath caught in her throat as the brunette undid her buttons and shrugged her shirt off of her shoulders to reveal her perfectly toned brown abdomen and pretty red lace bra underneath, swallowing mouth suddenly dry Emma tore her eyes away from Regina “now lie yourself down” she instructed turning away and busying herself, preparing her equipment, </p><p>“now raise your arm above your head” Emma instructed turning back to face Regina when she was ready, as the tattooist guided her arm into place the brunette could see that she had pushed back her sleeves exposing more of her flesh, and right there on the inside of her wrist was a second tattoo, this one was a swan with tiny crown on top of its head, she suddenly found herself wandering how many other tattoos this woman might have hiding underneath her clothes. </p><p>Emma was leaning in towards her now gently transferring the image she had created onto the brunette’s side. Regina’s breath caught in her throat as the blondes fingers brushed against her skin, goosepimples quickly radiated from the area that Emma had touched and shiver shot down Regina’s spine, Then the blonde pulled away and the brunette let out the breath that she hadn’t even realised that she was still holding and waited anticipation building as Emma brought the tattoo gun towards her, the noise instantly put her on edge, but it wasn’t as bad as she was expecting, the tiny needle darted in and out of Regina’s skin as Emma traced over her intricate design only eliciting a wince from the brunette as she traced over one of her ribs, it didn’t seem to take long at all, Regina slowly exhaled in relief as the blonde finished and set the gun to one side.</p><p>“Good girl” the Emma whispered leaning forward and gently blowing on the new tattoo on Regina’s side “it looks great” she smiled up at the brunette</p><p>Regina’s body reacted instantly, she momentarily lost the ability to breathe her whole body seemed to completely freeze and tingles shot through her as the blonde continue to hold her gaze lips hovering inches away from here exposed skin.<br/>
It took a few moments for her mind to work again properly and fully register what was going on when Emma sat back and held a mirror out towards her with an expectant look on her face. Looking into the mirror the brunette smiled radiantly as she got her first proper look at her new tattoo and she had to admit that in spite of how reluctant as she had been to get it done she really liked it, it was really rather beautiful.</p><p>Emma dressed the tattoo and waited for Regina to make herself decent again before leading her back out to the checkout, Accepting the brunettes payment Emma scribbled something down in the corner of a piece of paper before handing it and a receipt to Regina, “I was hoping  we could meet up for drinks sometime, if you’re up for it” the blonde winked</p><p>Regina looked down at the piece of paper that she had been handed, which transpired to contain aftercare instructions for her tattoo and there in the top right hand corner Emma had written her name and number, taking out her phone she tapped out a quick message and hit send, seconds later the blondes phone beeped and she saw Emma’s face light up as she read the message “that sounds great, and now you have my number too x” </p><p>“See you soon” Regina promised as she turned to leave the tattoo parlour, a smile spreading across her face as the bell jangled on her way, maybe she would get to find out if Emma had anymore pictures hiding underneath those clothes after all. Never in her life had she felt so glad to have lost a bet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>